Luke's Life
by HAYDENpfan
Summary: One-shot about Luke's life after he runs away from the Titan war that he survived. Luke should be living a sweet life, right? Then why is he working at...Wal-mart? Rated T 'cause I want it to be. WARNING! Contains old ladies, bathroom cleaners, and more!
1. First Alternative Walmart

**I've been writing a lot of one-shots lately...REVEIW PLEASE!!**

**~Hayden**

**__________________________________________**

**Luke's P.O.V.**

"Excuse me, sir?" An old lady asked me. She was at least in her eightes, with white hair and a pink hat. I sighed, put a smile on my face, and turned around.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can you tell me where the underwear is...Bob?" She asked, peering at my name tag. I almost gagged as I gave the lady directions.

"Thank you." She smiled a little to much for my liking, and I made an excuse to go to the front of the store.

My name isn't really Bob. It's Luke. I'm twenty-four, and I'm a child of the greek god, Hermes. I would give anything to go back to Camp Half-Blood and hang out with my friends as if everything was normal, but it wasn't. I didn't know if they would still like me.

I started a huge war against the titans and gods. It only just ended last year, with barely any help from me. I didn't know if my family and friends were ashamed of me, so I ran. So I had no money, no home, nothing. I went to Manhatten, got a job at Wal-Mart, changed my name, dyed my hair black, and started a new life. A life that sucked, by the way.

I went in the break room and used my ten minutes to eat an apple. When I was leaving, my boss came in.

"Oh, hola, Bobby!" Our boss was Spanish, and only recently learned English. For the first three months he knew me, he thought my name was Mary. Then when he finally got it through his head it was Bob, he started calling me Bobby.

"Hello, Chris." I tried to slip past him, but he held me back with one hand.

"Uh...the bathrooms need cleaning, si?" He asked.

"I don't think so." _Oh please, God no!_

"Yes they do. You clean them."

I cussed him out in greek.

"Sorry, no comprende. Go clean bathrooms, now please."

I sighed, got a mop and a bucket, and cleaned the bathrooms. When I was done, I checked my watch. Six forty-four. Sixteen minutes till I got off work. I decided to hand out coupons but the door until I got off.

I only had five minutes before they came in. They had the regular list of things that camp needed. They stopped when they saw me.

Annabeth covered her smile with her hand. Percy's jaw dropped. Grover stared with wide eyes. Thalia burst out laughing.

They came up to my, trying to hold back laughter. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Hello," Annabeth said. "...Bob." They all burst out laughing again.

"I have the authority to kick you out of this store," I growled.

"Luke," Thalia said. "We forgave you, ya know. You can come back to camp. Your dad wants to apologize."

"Really?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Sure," Percy said.

"But," Grover said, trying to bite back laughter as he stared at my hair cut. "Aphrodite's cabin will die if you come back and your hair is like that."


	2. Authors Note

**Okay, since some reveiwers said I should make this an actul story, I'm going to do something else. Once every week, I'm going to update on Luke's Life. I'm going to do ten diffrent ways that Luke's life could be after the war, and then when those are done, you can choose your favriote.**

**Then, once I finish my other multi-chapter stories, which I really need to do, I'll choose the one of the ten chapters that was you guys' favriote, and I'll make it a story. **

**Read my other stories! Reveiw! **

**Any confusion, PM me!**

**~Hayden**


	3. Second Alternative The Fair

**Sorry it took so long. I have a million stories that I have to keep updateing. Can you people tell I'm in love with Luke? Anyway, here's alternative number two. Enjoy!**

**~Hayden**

**________________________________________________**

"I couldn't BELIEVE that Tony would say that to me, right?

"I know! Totally! He's just a big fat meanie."

"And thats not even the worst part."

"What?"

"He was with another girl! While still dating me! So I broke up with him."

"Oh my gosh. You're soooo deep and strong. I wish I was more like you."

You see this is why I, Luke Castellen, hate fairs. Because I work at one. And because I have to listen to all these girls talk about boys and stuff, and it seemed like little kids always seemed to puke in MY trash bin. You see, I run the booth were you throw styrofoam balls at bottles to win stuff. And for some reason, this girl came to my booth each day with her friend to talk about her girl problems. If it weren't against the law, I would have killed her by now.

"Hey, I started my peri-." I shoved headphones in my ears and started banging my ead on the counter in front of me loudly. It hurt like hell, but if it meant getting this girls squeaky voice out of my head, I would do it.

"Hey man, you okay?" The girl's friend asked.

"Nooooo," I moaned.

"Okayy," One girl said. "Whatever." They walked away. I sighed thankfully and took the headphones out of my ears, holding a hand to my throbbing head. That always works so much better in movies.

I waited for someone to stop at my booth, but then the worst think possible happened; it started raining.

"I would rather commit suicide and watch Barney then be here," I mumbled to myself, pulling on a grey hoodie and putting the hood up. But then I noticed, despite the rain, a group of teens walking around. The entire fair was deserted besides them, and us workers. I saw a finger point to my booth, and the kids hurried over.

Then I noticed who it was. Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Grover, Tyson, and Nico.

On the inside, I was freaking out. On the outside...well, I was freaking out there, too. I was sweating and tapping my fingers along the counter to the Dora theme song, AND my eyes were darting around suspiciously.

"Two please," Tyson asked. I practiclly jumped behing the counter to get the nerf balls. I had my hood up, so they couldn't see me. Percy and his friends cheered Tyson on as he hit all the bottles down. I gave him a big chihuahua and said, "Later," under my breath. But know, Zeus wasn't done freaking torturing me!

"Here Thalia. Can you win the purpl teletubby?" Tyson asked, handing Thalia the second set of nerf balls. Apparently, Tyson's grammer had gotten better.

I made he mistake of looking up at the sky, and my hood fell back.

"Luke!" Annabeth gasped at me. Thalia immideatly stopped, and everyone stared. I paled and my hands started shaking. Crap, crap, crap...

Suddenly, Annabeth and Thalia started pitching the nerf balls at me. "Ow!" I know they were styrofoam, but it still hurt. Even if they were being thrown by girls.

"Guys, guys...stop." Grover said. I sighed, thankful for my old best friend, until he said, "Let me and Percy get some shots too." I was pelted until they ran out.

"Okay children, are we done?!" I asked sarcasticlly.

Everyone looked at Thalia. Thalia stared at me. Finally, she turned on her heel. I thought she was going to leave me until she said, "Lets go then. Your dad will be wanting to see you."

And I happily went with them.


	4. Third Alternative Emo

**I always start these new story ideas...oh, well. They make me happy :)**

**Please reveiw!**

**~Hayden**

**Rated T for languege.**

* * *

Danielle's P.O.V.

Of course we had to move. I mean, _just _when my life started getting good, we have to move across the counrty.

When I mentioned that to my mom though, she just said, "That's life. You have to do things you don't want." Thanks for ruining my life, Mom. Love you.

I could stay with my dad, but then I'd have to deal with his witch of a wife and her two little spawns. The older one does drugs, the younger one steals things. Wonderful kid friendly enviroment you made, Dad.

So the only choice I had left was to move from Michigan to Washington with my Mom and brother, Casy.

Lovely.

* * *

"Dani, get up," Mom said from the drivers seat. "We're here. Start unloading."

I opened my eyes to see our car in a driveway of houses. The drive had been endless fast foodresturants, and smelly bathrooms.

I got out of the car to see us in cute, cozy little neighborhood. It had medium-sized houses, with gardens and green grass. It was pretty windy, and the sky was gray, as if it was about to rain.

Casy wasn't here yet, because he was driving on his own. So he got out of unpacking the car.

Casy was three years older then me, seventeen. He was the complete oppisate of me, with dark, messy hair, blue eyes, and a muscular build. I had long blond hair, and eyes that change colors. Casy was tall, I was short. Casy was tan, I was pale. Casy played football, I was a cheerleader. We were complete oppisates.

"Excuse me," someone said behind me. An woman, man, girl, and boy were standing there. The girl was riding her fathers back, and the boy looked about my age. The woman was holding a pan of brownies.

"I'm Cara, and this is my husband, Chris. This is my son, Jordan, and my daughter, Lily. We live across the street, and just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. Are your parents inside?"

"Um, yeah. She's in the house somewhere. You can go in and find her if you want." I said.

"Okay," Cara said, smiling at me, then walking past in the house. Chris and Lily followed her, both after smiling at me.

"So," Jordan said eagerly. "Where are you from?"

"Uh, Michigan." I started grabbing some of my bags out of the car.

"Oh, hey, thats cool. So are you going to La Push schools or Forks?"

"My brother and I are both going to La Push." I said, slamming the car door shut.

"Sweet! I can show you around Monday, if you want," Jordan volunteered.

"Um, okay, I guess." I was saved from having to make any serious conversation because Casy pulled into the driveway.

"Right, I'm going to go. You can talk to my brother if you want." I walked inside the house, never looking back.

* * *

**That was pretty much just an prolouge. It'll get better, promise.**

**~Hayden**


	5. The End

**Alright, so I decided I'm not going to make this a actual story. It's done and I'm happy with the way it ended up...please don't be mad!**

**Thanks,**

**~Hayden**


End file.
